Sonamy : Dance of Death
by MegurineLukaDesuChan
Summary: Emichan (Amy) is in pursuit of her father's dream , to kill Scourge Zhuo and drive a wedge between Son Bu (Sonic) and Scourge Zhuo wielding her 6 star weapon 'Graceful Aster' she sets out to kill that green swine but the weeks turn into months as she finds herself falling in love with Son Bu...


**Heya Guys! Long time since I've uploaded &amp; was my Resident Alive High school is on Hiatus (opting to change it to Dead Evil High School it sounds a lot better but anyway)**

**I have recently been getting back into Dynasty Warriors and thought "*gasp* why don't I make a sonamy fiction based on DW! But anyway yes it will be set in the Ding Zhuo era so has (I will put down how to pronounce the names at the end!)**

_**Character Roles:**_

_**Amy Rose = Diaochan (called Emichan in this fic as it sounds better than Amychan)**_

_**Sonic T. Hedgehog = Lu Bu (Called Son Bu for this &amp; it's kinda like Amy , Sonic Bu... srsly)**_

_**Scourge T. Hedgehog = Dong Zhuo (Scourge keeps his name but his full name is Scourge Zhuo)**_

_**Espio T. Chameleon = Cao Cao (Espio keeps his name but his full name is Espio Cao)**_

_**Rouge T. Bat = Zhenji (called Rougeji and actually the have the same persona!)**_

_**Shadow T. Hedgehog = Cao Pi (if you've played DW you saw this coming! Shadow Cao)**_

_**Dr Eggman NEGA = Yuan Shao (his name is Yuan Nega in this)**_

_**And last but no means least**_

_**Silver T. Hedgehog = Zhang He (Beautiful yet handsome and stylish is Silver He)**_

**_Sonamy:Dance of Death_**

**_Chapter 1: The Damsel , The Devil , The Father and The Swine_**

"Emichan!" Shouted my father Wang Yun "We need to start the Honeypot strategy ASAP my daughter!"

I felt kind of like a toy for them... especially Scour- oh wait , we aren't on that part yet! Sorry!

I felt my hands quiver in nervousness but found the courage to reply "Yes father , I am coming!"

"Excellent! Now we will meet Son By and then I will take you to meet the one you must smite down!" My father said courageously

"Yes father," I replied , determination written all over my face "I am prepared to dance in the darkness in order to help our cause!"

"Thank you Emichan!" He screamed in pure delight "I do not like to put you in these situations but I have no choice"

I giggled "Father it is alright , now let us be off!"

"Indeed"

**An hour of boring carriage riding later;**

Thank goodness this is over!I thought I'd be stuck here forever!

"Emichan," said my father "You will meet Son By and Scourge Zhuo later"

I bowed my head in affirmation and went off to the market. About an hour later I heard peasants whimpering and I asked them why they were doing it

"T-That monster S-S-Son B-Bu is in town" one of them said

Son Bu... Ah! Son Bu! I am supposed to meet him later! "It will be okay," I said as gently as I could "I won't let him harm you" after I finished I walked off to find something. And that something was a weapon. I looked around for something light enough for me to run fast , seeming as I am a fast runner but still , I saw a blue and yellow gleam in the background of the shop , it was a whip , a chain whip to be exact. The words 'Graceful Aster' had been written on a metal plate stuck onto a triangular piece of wood

"Ummm... excuse me , uh sir," I asked as he turned to look at me , he was a good looking white Echidna with muscles that could dazzle a girl but the eyepatch brought out one of his fierce battles "How much for the 'Graceful Aster'?

"Hah" he snorted "what's a pretty girl like you need a weapon for? Meh since you're a new customer i will let you have it for free!"

"Oh why thank you mister...?"

"O'Knux Yenpu"

"Umm mister O'Knux Yenpu , I appreciate it!" I said as I bowed my head "it is an honour meeting such a nice man! I will be seeing you."

"Hmm" he replied with a curt nod

**Later at the clothing area;**

I walked down the isles not watching where I was going and suddenly bumped into someone

"Grrgh!" Who dares to bump into me!" The blue hedgehog screamed As I got off of the floor

'A bit too much of a drama king. Hmph he will be easy to wrap around my finger' I pretended to look extremely shocked , only 10% was actually shocked! Master Son Bu had huge muscles , so huge he could beat 100 giants all at once "Ah! Forgive me," I said making him turn to face me "for I was not watching where I was going..."

"Ah... and who might you be fair maiden?" He asked in a flirty manner

'Okay he is crossed off my boyfriend list' "Oh , uh my name is-" I was cut off

"Emichan!" My father called

"Lord Wang Yun!" Said Son Bu in his gruff voice "what are you doing here?"

"Hah it seems you've met my adopted daughter Emichan" said Wang Yun

"Hah so this is the Emichan you speak of!My she is a beauty!" He said out aloud so everyone could hear kind of making me blush in embarrassment.

"Yes but Scourge Zhuo has ordered her to be his consourt" he said

"Oh," said Son Bu , which I could already tell he was jealous "I see..." he actually looked a bit sad and for some unknown reason I just wanted to go over to him and hug him and kiss him brrr...that sent shivers down my spine

"Emichan we must go" said my father

"Yes" I said , I really didn't want to go see Scourge , in a matter of fact I wanted to stay with Son Bu

**Later in the throne room**

"hmmmm" said the green swine "yes! I will take her , thank you for giving me your daughter Wang Yun"

"Yes my Lord" He responded

"Emichan , do a dance for me" he said

"Umm , yes my Lord" I said with a false smile what looked so true "allow me to plan one now"

As I walked to my room I could feel my hatred for Zhuo growing but I started to think rather than plan a dance 'what if we fail' 'what if me or my father die trying' what if...'

"I thought you were planning a dance" said a gruff voice which made me jump while I turned round to see who it was

"Son Bu..."

**Okay! Chap 1 clear! Continue? Or delete?**

**Anyway here are the pronunciations;**

**Bu = Boo (umm yeah)**

**Cao = Tsow (Make a Ts &amp; ow sound but if you wanna be all DW2 - DW5 like then just say Cow #IAmCowPee,LikeMyFatherCowCow)**

**Yuan Shao = You-aan Sh-ow**

**He = Heh**

**Okay so if you've played DW8 then you know what each character looks like and the costumes/hairstyles are used on the Sonic Characters as well**

**Also there will be the battles (in order)**

**Si Shui Gate**

**Hu Lao Gate**

**Eliminate Dong (Scourge) Zhuo**

**Assault on Xia Pi**

**Battle of Xia Pi **

**Aftermath/Diaochan(Amy) ending**

**Sonic , Amy &amp; co belong to SEGA &amp; Archie **

**DW8 costume designs belong to TecmoKoei/W-Force **


End file.
